Isabella Swan
by iramya123
Summary: When Bella came to Forks she had a secret and a very dark past. Edward and his family think she's a normal human. What happens when Bella shows them that's she not the girl who she pretends to be ? Will Bella and Edward's relationship be able to prevail or will a hot British original hybrid steal her heart? Bella will be powerful and strong. She's definitely OOC & not weak.
1. Intro: Learning A little About Isabella

_**I do not own twilight, H20, charmed, or vampire diaries nor will I ever (unfortunately). If I missed any show or movie or book, I borrowed traits from I don't own those either (unfortunately).**_

_Preface:_

Dear Diary,

**My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I am frozen at the age of 18. Yes, you heard right I am an immortal creature. As funny as it may sound, I am a dimensional traveler. One night, of out sheer boredom, I cast a power summoning spell. It brought me face to face with the world's most powerful being (so she says but it's obvious she right). She was tall, had long legs, a pie face, long gorgeous black hair, and a musical voice. She told me her name was Ira. I was enchanted by her (she basically had Aphrodite's beauty multiplied by a thousand). That's saying something of she was prettier than the goddess of beauty. Ira told me that it was one of her powers she kept on constant loop so that she can draw people to her (I will explain that later). I think the real reason is that Ira is lonely and wants people to want to be around her. I will write more about Ira and her personality later.**

**Anyways,once I did the spell Ira showed up and offered me a deal. The proposition was that I basically pledge my loyalty to her for eternity and take a blood oath and she would give me powers and everything I ever wanted including my immortality. She said we would be family as long as I followed her rules. I agreed and Ira bound me to her (she would now know if I tried to leave her with the intentions of breaking my loyalty or breaking the rules). Then, she froze me at the age of 18 and gave me a mermaid tail with 3 very cool powers. Ira said I could get more powers when I learned to control what I had. She also said when I got more experienced the powers would become dangerous and had to be used with caution**.

** As, of now I have 20 something powers. They are to bend, move, shape, heat, and to freeze water. I can create fire, blizzards, shimmer (teleport), control winds, control lightning at will, transform into another person, be invisible, move objects and people with my mind, completely control weather, super speed, super strength, I have a mental shield, can compel people and any supernatural creature, I can copy peoples powers, and I can heal being ( supernatural or human). I'm also a siren but Ira says she doesn't count that as one of my powers. I will write about Ira telling me the rules I must follow tomorrow.**

**Sincerely,**

**Isabella Swan**


	2. Rules & Confessions

The only thing I own is the character Ira. Please Review.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Ira's rules were simple. I think she has these rules to stop us members of the sisterhood (I will explain about that later) from getting hurt. Today I will share more about Ira and explain the rules. The rules are:**_

_**Always have your guard up.**_

_**Never interfere with the dimension. **_

_**We go back in time to try to help them (good guys or bad guys sometimes both depending on how long we stay) because we keep things balanced. There can't be too much good but the same goes for too much evil.**_

_**Always have your loyalty with the sisterhood.**_

_**Always and forever be loyal to Ira.**_

_**Never tell someone who you really are unless Ira clears it.**_

_**Never disrespect Ira.**_

_**Never gives powers to someone unless Ira clears it.**_

_**NEVER threaten Ira.**_

_**Think before you act and if you don't compel.**_

_**Some warnings Ira gave were to try not to fall in love or even care about anyone because they pretty much all have their own soul mates or will find them. Then, we will just be another ex. She also told me of the sisterhood's motto which was "Love beyond the family is a person's greatest weakness. We do not feel. We do not care."**_

_**I agree. In my first entry, I was not completely honest. There was one more thing for me to do in order to receive the powers from Ira. I had to kill my own flesh in blood. The only living family I had left. Yes, I am Bella Swan and I killed my mother. There goes my confession. I am a monster. I kill without remorse. I enjoy it. Most importantly no one is going to make me change.**_

_**On a lighter note, I was right about Ira being lonely. She had no one. She was alone on the earth for over 2000 years. Now, she has me and I will never leave her. I love Ira and she loves me. We would both die for each other if she wasn't the most powerful being on the planet and I wasn't her beta( literally she can't be killed and she can just bring me back from the dead). She's my best friend, my older sister, my mom, but most importantly she's there for me and I know she's never leaving.**_

_**Ira and I timed travelled back to Viking days and I started learning how to be a dimensional traveler. I learning how to fight and use my powers. We worked our way through time until we got caught up to the present. Ira is so powerful she basically stopped the whole world from moving forward while we were in the past. I'm now over 2000(just barely) while Ira is 4005(just barely) but the world doesn't even know it's been frozen for the last 2000 years. I can't wait until I'm that advanced. Although I won't be freezing the world, I can just imagine the benefits that nifty pausing power will have in bed.**_

_**Before I go, I want to share the person that I am now since being with Ira. I'm confident, comfortable in my own skin, a killer (but I've accepted that it's in my vampire nature), sexy, bold, daring, loud, perfect( everyone is perfect in their own way), athletic( I used to be way clumsy), and RICH. Now I'm not a gold digger or anything but one thing I love**__ ( besides her personality and how she made me an enchantress so I'm beautiful. Not like her, but I look BETTER than Aphrodite the goddess of beauty, and I know because I've met her but that's a story for another time) Ira has __**MORE THAN 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, sextillion dollars. Ira has turned me into a shopaholic and given me stress disorder (if something isn't exactly how I like and it counts for some BIG, I start freaking out and obsessing over it) but I LOVE who I am. I wouldn't change for anyone. I'm not changing for anyone (maybe Ira but she loves who I am too). I am bitch if you piss me off or I don't like you. No correction I am thee bitch (Ira says I can have the title because she can be thee boss bitch). Ira is also the one who said I should have a journal and guess what I love you little book.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Ps. Ira made me into a vampire, a real one not those stupid cold ones. I mean come on whom fucking sparkles in the sun. Our kind of baby vampires can easily take out 3 cold ones by their selves. The older we are the stronger we are. We burn in the sun unless you have a witch spell you a piece of jewelry. Ira spelled a lot of things for me but the one I wear the most is my sisterhood ring. Since, I am over 2000 years old; I can basically take on the whole Volturi by myself. Ira and I usually fight side by side.**_

_**Ps. Ira said I'm getting new powers tomorrow. I also have cold one's impenetrable skin. Fire doesn't affect me though.**_

Please Review.


	3. Powers & A Misssion

**_Please Review!_**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My new powers are to reads minds, have a mental shield, and to show people my thoughts by touching them. Ira has me practicing how to turn the powers off or keep them on. For example, when I touch water and have my mermaid tail on, I become a mermaid about 5 seconds later. When, I touch water and have the mermaid tail off, I get to keep my legs. If I am in water and have my mermaid tail on, I can turn it off and get legs (vice versa).I'm lucky because I don't have to be stuck with semi- annoying powers like reading minds unless I need it for something. I can now turn the mind reading ability off and on really well, and the same goes for showing people my thoughts. As for my mental, shield I can project and remove it. **_

_**Ira says I have to go to some little boring town of Forks to go on a mission to befriend the Cullen's. They are cold ones. I really don't want to go, but I have to. Ira wants Rosalie to join us. However, she knows how loyal the Cullen's are to each other. She knows the best she can get is the Cullen's as allies or all of them joining the sister hood. **_

_**Unfortunately, I have to go to high school AGAIN. I am going to be a junior even though I have 9 freaking college degrees.* Sigh* I can't complain because I have a great life with Ira and the rest of the sisterhood. There is nothing I would change but, I really don't want to be with annoying, vile, immature, high school children all day long and here their thoughts. I have to listen to everyone's thoughts until I know the Cullen's well enough , so they are the only voices I hear inside my head. I have watched the Cullen's before, and I know little bits about them from different dimensions. I'm going to say what I have in common with them. Alice and I both love to shop, Jasper and I have the civil war in common, Rosalie and I love cars, Carlisle and I love medicine, Edward and I both play instruments, Emmett and I both love pranks, Esme and I both love house designs.**_

_**Being with them shouldn't be too bad, but I really miss my best friend Rebekah, and the rest of her crazy siblings minus Finn (they are original vampires). Rebekah is part of the sister hood, but she is an on call member. Well, I'm going to get my two hours of sleep. Another perk of being how old I am, is that I don't have to sleep everyday or at all if I don't want to. **_

_**I can't wait to see the house that Ira designed for me in Forks. Ira knows how much I really don't want to go to Forks. She really surprised me by building me a new house in Forks, buying me a new wardrobe, and I got a couple cars (ok okay, more than a couple). I really love Ira. She is my best friend and my sister.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Forks & Klaus

_Please Review!_

I only own Ira. I still need a beta.

Dear Diary,

My house (more like mansion) in Forks is beautiful! I am so in love with it. (This is the link: . /i/pix/2011/09/17/article-0-0DF21A9400000578-927_ ) It's huge, there's a pool, and oh my vampire, it's just so amazing. I really have to do something special for Ira. I'm speechless and I live in royalty every day. Ira is just so incredible.

School starts on Monday and let me tell you, I am not looking forward to it. In, this entry I'm going to explain everything to you just like I said I would. First of all, do you remember what I said about cutting powers on and off? Well, having a power on constant loop means you NEVER cut it off. Ira has been an enchantress since the day she acquired that power. The sisterhood is everyone that is bound to Ira and pledged their loyalty to her. It's basically Ira's army, but WE'RE family. We are each other's army. I have to go feed. I will be right back.

Mmmm, sorority girls taste so good. I have no current events to share, so I want to get something off my chest. In, the past I was in love with an original hybrid named Niklaus Mikealson. He was Rebekah's brother, and he loved me too. We were happy, in love, and we thought we were going to spend eternity together. We were wrong. He turned off his humanity and became a monster. I could handle the killing, but it was the way he was treating me. Klaus made me feel like nothing. In the end, I got fed up and ended the relationship and returned the ring that he gave me. I still love him, and it's been over 500 years. Klaus must have really been something because Ira approved of me being with him even though we are not supposed to fall in love. However, I don't do second chances. A second chance is like giving someone another bullet for their gun because they missed you the first time. This is why the family motto means so much to me. "Love beyond the family is a person's greatest weakness. We do not feel. We do not care." This is why I don't love (not anymore). I feel like Klaus ruined me. I can't resent him though. I need to move on with my life. I need to forgive. I need to be free. I am free now. A weight is lifted off my shoulders. I forgive you Klaus.

When I am with the Cullen's, I am allowed to show them my powers because Ira wants them to know what we are. I will see the Cullen's' tomorrow at school. I know they drive a silver Volvo, so I am going to park right next to them to make my presence known. I can't wait to see their reaction to all the cars I own. They will be presently surprised that this strange "human" girl has more money than all of them combined. I'm going to go to sleep so I can be well rested for my "first" day of high school.

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan

_Please Review!_


	5. Forks High & The Cullen's

I only own Ira. Please Review!

I woke up at 7:30 am. I am starting my first day at Forks High School. I brushed my teeth then jumped in the shower. I threw on a white t- shirt with black lettering, black shoes, nerd glasses, baggy ripped jeans, and my _claddagh ring. (This is the link: _ sites/default/files/imagecache/story_ .) I jumped on my Ecosse ES1 Superbike. It was one of the vehicles Ira sent me. (This is the link /photos/a7BE7FFD2F9C4BF10802573E80082114E/$ .) I didn't bother with a helmet because I am the second most powerful being on the planet.

When I rode into the parking all eyes where one me, I chose to ignore everyone including the Cullen's. It was hilarious. I don't think Rosalie's jaw could have dropped any lower. I parked in the spot right next to them. As soon as I got off my bike this, nerdy looking kid named Eric Yorkie ambushed me talking about he is the eyes and ears of Fork's high. I let him walk me to the office. While we were on the way there, he stopped me by his friends Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I think Angela was the only I could actually manage to tolerate. Mike, Tyler, And Eric kept hitting on me while Jessica and Lauren kept shooting really jealous looks. They invited me to eat lunch with them and I accepted.

Eric and I made our way to the office (finally that kid is annoying) and I told him I would see him at lunch (unfortunately). When I went inside, a dark skin lady with green eyes asked me who I was.

"Isabella Swan" I replied. She handed me my schedule and I noticed I had gym.

"Can you take gym off?"

"Sorry, it's mandatory for all students" she stated. I took off my glasses for dramatic effect. Then, I looked the office woman in the eyes and said "You will take gym off and give me a free period". Her eyes got all cloudy and I handed her my schedule. Finally, she changed it to my wishes.

My schedule was:

Spanish 3b ( with Rosalie , Emmett , and Edward)

AP English ( with Jasper and Rosalie)

AP History ( with Jasper)

AP Math ( with Alice and Edward)

Lunch ( with all Cullen's)

Chemistry ( with Jasper and Rosalie)

Environmental Science ( Alice, Emmett , and Edward)

Free Period

When I walked into Spanish, I was told I had to sit in the back with Rosalie. She looked very annoyed and I just rolled my eyes back at her. I had to tell the class about me. In perfect Spanish, I told the class my favorite food, my favorite color, my love for cars, and how much I value family and loyalty. Eddie (that's what I call him in my mind) kept staring at me the whole class probably trying to figure out why he can't read my mine. I had to listen peoples thoughts about why is Edward staring at her. I want Edward to stare at me and other random shit. Rosalie thoughts had me wanting to burst into laughter but that would seem really weird. I just kept a smirk on my face all class. She was fuming on the inside because I look better than her. I mean honestly I am an enchantress so of course I look better than some stupid cold one.

In all of my classes, I was on my phone the whole time looking up cars, car parts, songs, clothes, hotels, pools, mansions, and people. I couldn't wait until lunch so I could spy on the Cullen's.

I packed my lunch. It was human food even though I would prefer blood but then the Cullen's would smell it thus blowing my cover. I had strawberry soup, rare steak (I wanted to test the Cullen's lol), and a sweet potato with butter and lots of cinnamon.

Jessica was staring at me eat my steak and once I finished chewing I said "What?"

"How can you eat that?"

I smirked at her. "I like blood."

I looked over and seen the Cullen's walking to their table.

Me: Who are they?

Jessica: They are all Dr. Cullen's adoptive kids. All of them are together TOGETHER. Alice is the one with short black hair and is with Jasper the blond who looks like he is in pain. The big guy is Emmett and he's with the blond Rosalie. The last one is Edward._ He's totally gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him._

_I snicker._

_Me: How many times did he reject you? I hear the Cullen's struggling to suppress their laughter with my super hearing. Our whole table breaks out in laughter except Angela who is smiling and Lauren and Jessica who are frowning._

_Jessica: * scoffs*_

_The bells rings just as she is about to say something._

_Me: I will love to hear your witty response later considering tomorrow enough's time to think of one._

_The rest of the classes are uneventful. Finally, the bell for 8__th__ period being over rings and I make my way out of the library._

_When I get to the parking lot, the Cullen's car is blocking my bike. I wait patiently for 5 minutes before I walk over their car._

_Me to Cullen's: Hey, Do you guys know how much longer for you to move your car because you're kind of blocking my bike?_

_Rosalie: Why don't you just wait patiently like a good little girl?_

_Me: Wow, I see someone's has their bitch button on today._

_*Edward Cullen is laughing behind me.* _

_Me: Is this your car?_

_Edward: Yes it is._

_Me: Move it! *I walk away sexily swinging my hips causing Emmett to stare at my ass. Pay is a bitch Rosalie lol.*_

_The Silver Volvo whips out of the parking lot and I am hot on their trail. Right until, the forest breaks into two sections. I go left and they go right. _

_When I pull up at my house the first thing I do is park my bike in the garage. I go to my closet to try and find one of the sexiest outfits in there. It's time to show Rosalie who the Queen Bitch really is._

_I only own Ira. __Please review._


	6. Edward pov

I only own Ira. Please review. _**Edward is really hard to write so the chapter is really short. I **__**hope you can understand.**_

Edward P.O.V.

She had nice bike. We're used to being the rich kids in school. We are the mysterious Cullen's. Then all the sudden, this badass biker chick comes out of nowhere and steals our thunder. The weird thing is she's not scared of us. I mean she called Rosalie a bitch and commanded me to move my car. She should be scared of us because we're vampires. I can't read her mind. This scares me because my family relies on my power a lot to sense danger or to know when human's get to suspicious.

First, I must tell my family about how she may be a threat. I called my dad and asked him when he'll be home, and he said in about an hour. Until then, I am going do a little digging on her.

The first thing I did was Google her and nothing came up. Weird! We Cullen's can find anything on ANYONE.

Carlisle: "So what's the big idea with this girl?"

Rosalie: "Well, she's a pathetic human who thinks she's all that because she owns a 3.6 million dollar bike."

Carlisle: "And why do you say that?"

Me: "She doesn't fear us. Also she's pretty unsettling, keeping in mind that I can't read her mind. Whenever I'm around her, I get a feeling of danger."

Alice: "Wait!" * Get's a vision of Bella and Alice shopping in mall of America.* "Bella won't be a threat. We're going to be best friends."

Carlisle: "So we shall wait, end of story. Let me know if you get anymore visions, Alice. "

And with that, everyone left to spend time with their mates.

I had to think. I made my way to the round field that comforted me every time I went there. The smell of the wildflowers that popped up in the spring time soothed my mind, and helped me think clearly. The sun that was showing today was comfortably warm against my eternally cool skin. I was sparkling so it's a good thing no humans were around. This was the meadow that I know and love so much. It's my favorite place in Fork's. I go here whenever everyone is off with their mates, when I want to be alone, or like today, when I want to think in peace without other people's thoughts invading my mind.

Although I could tell she was the showy kind, she was perfectly beautiful. I want to take her on a date. I have no idea what to do.

Alice: Hey, Edward!

Edward: What are you doing here? You know how much I don't want other people in my meadow.

Alice: You should take Bella go carting. * Vamp speeds away*

That's a good a really good idea. I'm undefeated. I can't wait to see how Bella drives.

Please review! This chapter was co- written by _**Pj Davis.**_


	7. Lunch with the Cullen's

I only own Ira. _Please review!_

Oh my gosh! It's only Tuesday. I have to spend Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday with these high school students. This is pure torture. I'm going to take my Hennessey- Venom car. (This is the link: . .)

It should make a nice impression on Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's. I get in the shower and decide to throw on a yellow jacket, black shirt, white and black flowery leggings, and black leather boots. (This is the link: /wp-content/uploads/auto_save_ .)

When I reach the parking lot, I take the park next to the Cullen's. When I get out Rosalie and Emmett are gaping at the car (no wonder they are mates), while Edward is staring at me. I send him a flirty smile then lock my car.

On my way to Spanish, Edward caught up to me and walked with me to our next class.

Me: Don't you avoid girls here like the plague. * Notices everyone staring at us. I guess Edward never talks to anyone but his siblings.*

Edward: None of these girls here used to be worth my time.

Me: What changed?

Edward: You.

In Spanish, Edward slips me a note asking me to go out go-carting with him.

Me (on paper): Sure but I'm undefeated.

Edward (on paper): Me too.

Me (on paper): It shall be a match to remember then.

On my way to math, Alice asked me to sit with her and the rest of the Cullen's at lunch.  
"Sure, I mean I don't want to impose on your family."

Alice: "Nonsense!"

After I grabbed a slice of pizza and a cookie from the lunch line, I made my way to the Cullen's. Everyone was watching me. I guess people don't sit with often.

Me: Hi

Rosalie: Glares at me.

Alice: Sit!

*Sits and smiles at them*

Jasper stares at me. I think he's trying to figure out why he can't read my emotions. I put a little spell on me so that he couldn't.

Alice: Do you have any hobbies?

Me: Besides being a raging shopaholic, I like to read, tune cars, street race, play music, video games, singing, and I like nature.

Alice: Do you want to go shopping with me on Friday after school?

Me: Sure. Where are we going?

Alice: Port Angelus. It's the only good place to shop around here.

Me: Rosalie? Do you have any hobbies?

Rosalie: I'm pretty good with cars. By the way, was that you're car you drove to school in?

Me: Yeah! It was a gift from my older sister Ira. If you want to come with Alice and me to port Angelus, you can drive it.

Rosalie: Sure, that sounds cool.

Rosalie's thoughts: Bella is as bad as I thought she was.

Edward smirked.

*Awkward silence.*

Me: Everyone makes you guys out to really snobby and weird but you're not that bad.

Emmett * raises eyebrow*: Not that bad.

Me: Fine you guys are pretty cool.

Jasper: People think you're weird.

Me: How come?

Jasper: Something to do with the fact that you like blood.

My thoughts: That's an understatement I love blood.

Me: * Burst out laughing* Yeah, I did tell Jessica that.

Emmett: Why?

Me: Well, she was insulting my food and it was the quickest way to shut her up.

*The lunch bell rings*

I stand up.

Edward: Bella umm, about our date?

Me: What about it?

Edward: I can pick you up at your house?

Me: Ok but we are taking one of my cars. I'll let you pick which one.

Edward: How many do you own?

Me: You'll find out. My address is 791 hornrak boulevard. Now, I have to go before I am late to class. * Sends Edward a flirty smile and walks away.*

The rest of the day was uneventful and I went home right after 7th period since my class was a free period. After our date, I'm going to tell Edward that I know about him and his family. I just don't know how I'm going to do it.


	8. Secret's Revealed

I only own Ira.

Edward came to my house. He wanted to drive my bugatti. I was so excited to see how this baby ran. I was also really nervous about when I was going to tell them I knew their secret.

When we got to the go-carting place, I ordered a small Dr. Pepper soda.

I raced Edward and won.

Me: Yes! I am victorious.*Starts doing happy dance* I told you I am undefeated.

Edward's thoughts: She looks so cute dancing. I want to kiss her. Can I kiss her? I am going to kiss her.

Edward grabs bella and lifts her up. Then, he spins them around.

Edward: Congratulations! You are the only person to ever beat me.

Edward looks Bella in the eyes. It's like time stands still. They move closer together. Their lips are almost touching. Edward initiates the kiss. It's slow, sweet, and tender. They are testing the waters with each other.

Edward's lips taste like honey and vanilla. Bella pulls away first.

Me: Edward. I'm not human. I know you're not human either. I want to be with but I want you to know the real me first.

Edward: I? How? I mean. I'm so confused.

"I will explain everything. I promise let's just go back to your house."

When we arrive in the Cullen's house, I see everyone is sitting there. Even Carlisle, I'm guessing he got called home from work.

Carlisle: Hello Bella, I am aware you know of the existence of vampires. Humans are not allowed to know about us.

Me: Here's the thing, I'm not human.

*Everyone gasps around the room.*

Me: I am a vampire. I'm not a cold one. I'm an original vampire. We are stronger, faster, and have better senses.

Emmett: We're going have to fight.

Me: I'm so going to kick your ass Em.

Esme: Language.

Me: Sorry Esme!

Me: There's more, I am a part of a group. My sister/mother/ best friend Ira is the leader of the group. She is also my creator. She gives us powers.

Rosalie: What are your powers?

Me: Follow me. * I walk outside*

Me: You said you wanted to fight Em?

Emmett just smirks. We start to circle each other.

I wave my hand and sends Emmett flying a couple of feet away.

Alice: Telekinesis? That's really cool.

Everyone link hands. When we are all connected, I shimmered back into the Cullen's living room. They started holding their stomachs and looking sick. "Sorry, first timers sometime experience motion sickness."

Jasper: How old are you?

Me: I'm barely over two thousand.

Am I right when I say Jasper is an empath, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds?

Esme: Yes, those are their gifts.

Me: I am a mermaid.

Rosalie: Their real?

Me: Very. I am also a siren, a mental shield, and an enchantress. I have all the benefits of being an original vampire and their powers. I control all the elements, I can compel anyone, show people my thoughts, copy people powers, read minds, be invisible, and transform into anyone I want.

Jasper: And I thought my gift was impressive.

I smile a little. Edward has been silent this whole time. I hope I didn't ruin things with him.

Rosalie: Do you feed on humans?

Me: Yes, but I don't kill them. I compel them to forget what happened. I also have a supplier for blood bags.

Carlisle: As long as you're not hurting people, I guess it doesn't matter how you feed. We want to thank you for telling us about you and who you are. I speak for all of my family when I say we accept you.

Everyone in the room nods.

Me: Thank for your understanding.

Alice:* Squeals* that's a great idea. Come back tomorrow and we'll play.

Me: Cool! I love truth or dare. Umm, Edward your car is at my house so we need to go back to get it.

Emmett: Yes, truth or dare! I am the king at it.

Me: Ooh great, I have another thing to beat you at.

Edward: Okay, let's go get my car.

In the car:

Me: I know my life style is different from yours.

Edward: I believe that you're not hurting anyone so how can I judge how choose to feed. I really care about you so I can accept you and your lifestyle. No one is perfect, not even immortal vampires.

Me: I really care about you too.


End file.
